


The Most Powerful Magic

by arituzz



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Eight Year Spell Challenge, M/M, Silent spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/arituzz
Summary: Words are very powerful. That’s what we’ve always been told. But what are words? Are they really just a combination of spoken sounds? No, they are clearly much more. Words are meaning. Words can be written. Words can be said with our hands, or with our body. And words can be left unspoken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Carry On Countdown, on tumblr. Prompt: Spells and Eight Year Spell Challenge

I couldn’t get Philippa Stainton out of my head. Maybe it was just guilt. But maybe it was something more. The Mage had said that she was alright, that she could use magic again. Yet, she never came back to Watford. There was something they weren’t telling us. And I was determined to know.

So, one day I went to see her.

To my surprise, she could still use magic. That day, my view on the World of Mages and all its bases changed.

“Mr. Pitch,” Miss Possibelf says. “Show us the spell you created.”

Is the World of Mages ready for this? After the Mage’s death, this shouldn’t be an issue but, still, I’m hesitant.

I spent the rest of the break with Simon, teaching him everything I learnt from Stainton.

Words are very powerful. That’s what we’ve always been told. But what are words? Are they really just a combination of spoken sounds? No, they are clearly much more. Words are meaning. Words can be written. Words can be said with our hands, or with our body. And words can be left unspoken.

“Mr. Pitch?” Miss Possibelf is waiting.

Ah, yes. Let’s do this. Light a match inside your heart: Done. Canalise all the fire through your magickal object—my wand. Think of the words you want to say, deep down in your heart: _“I want to get out of the classroom”_. Feel the words. Then blow on the tinder.

I open my eyes and I see the corridor. Yes, it worked!

I open the classroom door to meet a stupefied Miss Possibelf. “How did you…”

“Words are very powerful, Miss Possibelf,” I tell her. “But the most powerful of them, are the ones you leave unspoken.”

Simon has never been good with words. Spoken words.

“Al-alright, Mr. Pitch. That was–” Miss Possibelf clears her throat, as if looking for the right word. “That was impressive.”

This is hope for Simon. For the boy I love. He’s still not very good at it, but it’s a beginning. He’ll get better with practice.

“Thank you, Miss Possibelf.”

I take my seat and watch the rest of the class perform their spells, but I don’t really pay much attention. I can’t help thinking that, maybe, all those years of unspoken words– _-I don’t hate you, Simon; I like you, Simon; I love you, Simon_ —maybe, it’s just a shadow of a thought but, _maybe_ that was what made Simon kiss me. Maybe that was magic. Maybe _love_ is magic.

-FIN-


End file.
